1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recliner assembly for an automotive vehicle seat that provides adjustment of a seat back relative to a seat cushion. More particularly, the invention relates to a disc recliner having a memory function.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting a seated occupant in the vehicle. Each seat assembly includes a generally horizontal seat cushion and a seat back operatively coupled to the seat cushion by a recliner assembly. The recliner assembly allows for adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined seating positions. Typically, the recliner assembly also allows the seat back to pivot forwardly to an easy entry or dump position to improve ingress and egress to a rear seat or storage area behind the seat assembly. The recliner assembly may also allow the seat back to pivot forwardly to a fold flat or stowed position overlying the seat cushion.
It is common that the recliner assembly includes a pair of disc recliners to operatively couple the seat back to the seat cushion. Generally, a typical disc recliner includes a fixed disc secured to the seat cushion and a movable disc secured to the seat back and rotatably coupled to the fixed disc. The disc recliner also includes a locking mechanism for maintaining the angular or reclined seating position of the seat back relative to the seat cushion. One type of locking mechanism includes an annular rim of teeth on the movable disc and one or more pawls with a plurality of teeth. The pawls are movable, either slidably or pivotally, in a radial direction between a locked position and an unlocked position. With the pawls in the locked position, the teeth on the pawls are engaged with the rim of teeth on the movable disc, thus locking the angular position of the seat back relative to the seat cushion. When the pawls are moved from the locked position to the unlocked position, the teeth on the pawls are disengaged with the rim of teeth on the movable disc, thus allowing adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between the plurality of reclined seating positions. Alternatively, when the pawls are moved from the locked position to the unlocked position, the seat back can be pivoted forwardly toward the seat cushion into the easy entry position or stowed position. Once ingress or egress to the rear seat or storage area is no longer desired, it is desirable to return the seat back to the previously selected reclined seating position. To do so, disc recliners include a memory feature, however, disc recliners with memory features are very complex and therefore expensive.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a simple and robust disc recliner that is operatively coupled between a seat back and seat cushion for allowing selective pivotal adjustment of the seat back between a plurality of reclined seating positions and a forwardly folded position. It is also desirable that the disc recliner include a memory feature for returning the seat back to the previously selected reclined seating position after the seat back has been moved to the forwardly folded position.